


All Night Longer

by Mari999



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Elias has nightmares and Brock's had a long day.





	All Night Longer

**Author's Note:**

> So it is almost 3 am and I've been writing this since about 9 pm when I did my fifteen minutes exercise in my writing notebook. I also decided to get intoxicated and write this so yeah sorry about this not making much sense/ there not really being a plot. It makes sense to my drunk brain. Mostly wrote this because I just need more Brock and Elias in my life and not enough people write about them. I just want more people to write them.
> 
> Warning this is rated mature because of the weed and alcohol uses in the story. Along with me being a drunk asshole that wrote this. It is technically underage drink because it's based at a US university because apparently, that's all I know how to write. Alone with underage drug use because were it is set weed is legal, so yeah sorry. I write about my own truth. 
> 
>  
> 
> If any of y’all have read since my early rpf work this will be very reminiscent of that. Also I’m sorry if you read any of that because they aren’t very good but can’t say this will be either.
> 
> Hope y'all have a good time reading this. Tittle came from Sammy Adams' song All Night Longer because I was listening to my 'frat boy' playlist.

The day has been far too long for Brock’s liking. He’s been up since about three am since the diner needed a morning shift to be covered and he was willing to do it for the extra cash. After getting off at noon he had to head right to class, he missed fifteen minutes. He wishes he could miss his studio art class, but he needs it to be able to work on his project. It’s due the next class, and all he has is his print offs and the magazine clippings. He wanted to have more done, but after doing two-night shifts and now a morning shift at the diner he hasn’t been able to.

Luckily his studio class is his only class of the day, so he is able to head home at three. Once in the door, Brock drops his things not really caring. He is about to head to his room when he sees Elias on the couch. His textbooks are on the floor along with his laptop. He is tossing and turning on the couch. He lets out a small whimper, and Brock knows he needs to wake him up.

Elias told him about the nightmares he has. That he’s so terrified of them, but can’t seem to wake up. So like the good bro he is, he squats down and nudges Elias’s shoulder. He places a hand in his hair smoothing is back from where it lays on his forehead. It takes a little cooing, but Elias finally wakes. Brock has to ignore the way Elias blushes and ducks his head. “Bad dream?” Brock asks.

“Yeah.” Elias nods.

“You want to talk about it?” Elias shakes his head, “If you do, you know where to find me.”

“Go to sleep. You had a morning shift.”

“Only taking a quick nap. I got a project to work on.”

“You look like you are dead.”

“Sleeps for the dead.” Brock laughs, but Elias doesn’t look like he finds it funny. He just shakes his head and mumbles something in Swedish.

Brock ruffles his hair a little then heads to his room. He collapses on his bed. He steps an alarm for two and a half hours later.

\---

The funny part about being on your feet for what feels like forever is that when you finally sleep you sleep like your dead. Brock doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but he does know is that Quinn is in his room hitting him with a pillow to wake him up. His alarm is blaring next to him, and Quinn is screaming at him, “WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

Brock snatches the pillow from his and pushes him away. Ah, the joys of being the strongest guy in the apartment. He turns off his alarm and just groans. His nap wasn’t long enough. Quinn grabs the pillow again and hits him one more time before leaving.

He lays in his bed for a little scrolling through his phone before getting up. He figures it is time to get up when he remembers he left his art kit in the living room. Dragging his way into the living room, he notices Elias is still hanging out on the couch. Quinn is sitting on his bed in the corner of the room.

Brock grabs his art bag and is about to head back into his room when his stomach growls. He figures he might as well eat something since it is six and he hasn’t eaten since his break at nine. “Who wants dinner?” Brock asks.

“Me,” Quinn says.

“Then make it yourself.” Quinn throws a pen at Brock but misses getting it sent into the hallway.

“There are two pizzas in freezer,” Elias says.

“Sounds good,” Brock says heading to the kitchen. He opens the freezer to get the pizzas and preheats the oven. He opens the fridge to grab for a beer, but there is nothing to grab, “Who drank all the beer?”

“Elias and I did when you worked late,” Quinn calls back.

“Fucking serious.” Brock walks into the living room.

Elias turns around to kneel on the couch to look at Brock,” Sorry.”

Brock can’t be mad at the face staring back at him. He could never be angry. “I’m going to the store.”

“Can you get me…” Quinn starts.

“No,” Brock says.

He slips on his shoes that he left abandoned by the door when he came back from class. “I’ll Venmo you money,” Elias says.

“Don’t bother,” Brock says.

Brock doesn’t feel like driving so he figures he can walk to the liquor store a few streets over. He’s walked there drunk there before, so he knows he should be fine. It’s still fairly warm out; it’s the warmest it’s been in days. April in the Pacific Northwest means that 65 degrees is tank top and shorts weather.

He’s already halfway through his walk when his phone vibrates. He finds a Venmo notification with a devil emoji attached along with a text saying _Swishers but not for Swishers and Smirnoff Ices because Quinn needs to be Iced_. He laughs and sends Elias back a thumbs up. The liquor store is only another ten minutes away, so it doesn't take him long to get there.

Brock planned on getting a pack of Rolling Rock because it is cheap, but when he sees the stack of the Natural Light pink lemonade beers, he knows that is what he needs. He knows that the three of them can proudly admit that it’s better than what Barstool gives it credit for. It’s not just there to draw sorority girls in, but it’s there for some ‘wannabe frat boys.’

He gets the Swishers and Smirnoff for Elias then he is on his way back to the apartment. He’s glad that he doesn’t have class tomorrow because tonight feels like it is going to be a night. Neither he nor Elias has class, but Quinn does. The amount of times that Quinn has shown up hungover to his nine am is honestly amazing. Brock doesn't miss those days of showing up hungover. He traded in that life early on. Working night shifts means that can’t happen often.

After a few strange looks from strangers, before Brock finally gets back to the apartment. Once he opens the door, he yells, “Honey I’m home.” He doesn’t get a response, but rather he walks in on Elias and Quinn arguing about something. He doesn't get to figure out what it is because when he catches them, they stop.

Brock hands over the pack of Smirnoff Ices to Elias along with his Swishers. Quinn huffs, “See putty in your hands.” Elias rocks his eyes and leans in to kiss Brock’s cheek. Brock just smiles and hurries into the kitchen to check the pizzas. He can’t let Elias and hell Quinn see him. He can only feel the burn on his face so he knows he must be blushing.

The pizzas are done, so Brock pulls them out. He figures if he hadn’t come back when he did there dinner would be burned. He cracks open one of the beers. He throws Quinn one when he comes into the kitchen. Elias follows after drinking on his ‘bitch beers,’ but catches one of the beers Brock throws at him.

When Brock cuts the pizzas, Elias leans into his scape and whispers, “Already hide the pack.”

All Brock can do it smile at him. He knows Elias, so he knows that he will be Iced at some point tonight. He finds the plates and hands his roommate's pizza before taking his own. They walk back into the living room and Quinn press play on the episode of the Office they have on. Quinn sits in his bed while Elias sits close to Brock.

They eat in mostly silence, but Quinn every so often bitches about his day and his shitty professor. If Brock is honest, he would agree with Quinn about his prof, but he also likes to fuck with him, so he doesn't. Quinn gets annoyed a throws his pillow at him. He catches it and places it behind him.

Elias takes Brock’s and his plate to get more but places his down when he gets back. He heads off to his room to grab something. Brock should have known he would come back with his grinder. Brock eats on his pizza while Elias goes between unwrapping the Swisher and his pizza. He knows his roommate is a pro, so it doesn’t take long for him to empty out the Swisher and put the weed in. Brock watches as he carefully rolls it back it. He watches as he does it to three others.

Brock would be lying if he said he didn’t notice how Elias stared at him when he licked the Swisher to roll it up. He can’t get over how his tongue swipes across, how he stares directly at him. Brock has to move Quinn’s pillow from behind him to put on his lap. He goes back to his pizza to try to focus on that, but it doesn't work.

He doesn't even notice that Quinn leaves, but he sure as hell knows when he comes back. He is holding a Smirnoff and gets on a knee. Elias laughs and yells chug as Quinn takes down the alcohol. Brock knows he is next. He knows that Elias will get him.

Hell, he got him in class. They shared the same geography, and Brock opened his backpack to find a bottle. Brock knew he would never live it down if he didn’t drink it, so he fumbles in his backpack and pours it into his empty Hydro Flask and chugged it right then and there. Elias knew he hadn’t eaten that day, so he was slightly buzzed as they learned about Ghana.

Brock takes the three of their plates and places them in the sink. He opens the cabinet under the sink to grab for the dish soap when he finds that he has been Iced. He takes to bottle into the living room and takes a knee. Elias is beaming at him as he takes the sweetness down. Brock finishes it and tackles Elias when he gets the chance.

“How did I know,” Brock says straddling his lap.

“Becuase it is me,” Elias smirks at him.

Brock gets up and takes a seat next to Elias who hands him the blunt. He would step outside to smoke, but he knows their landlord doesn’t give a shit. Hell, their landlord doesn’t care that Quinn lives in the living room. The landlord knows who he is renting to.

Elias lights the blunt for him then lights his own. He throws Quinn a blunt and the lighter. They all take hits and sips of their beers. Brock is thankful for having a schedule without Friday classes. He learned early on either have early Friday classes or don’t have them at all because you can start the weekend early or just have no classes so you really can start the weekend early.

It doesn't take long for Quinn to get giggly, so Elias takes his blunt away from him. He smokes the rest of his own while they talk on the recent Canucks game. The three of them didn’t come to school as Canucks fans, but you are either a Canucks, Sharks, or hell even a Knights fan when you move to the Pacific Northwest. They figure they less of the three evils is the Canucks.

Brock knows he in another dimension when he gets up to grab another beer for him and his roommates. He opens the fridge to find another Smirnoff Ice. He takes it into the living room and takes a knee. Once he is finished chugging Elias comes over and whispers, “Shotgun.” in his ear. At first, he thought his beer, but when Elias takes a hit of Quinn’s stolen blunt, he knows what he means. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this, it probably not even the fifth or sixth. 

He leans into Elias and lets his lips ghost over his as he lets the smoke in. Brock wishes he could close the distance but they are both somewhat fucked up and it’s not a good idea. Brock’s sober enough to know it isn’t a good idea. He would never hurt Elias.

He hears Quinn groan when Brock lets out the smoke. “What mad you don’t get any sweetie,” Brock teases.

“Just fuck and get it over with.” Quinn flips them off.

Elias ends up putting on music so they can just talk. Brock bitches about his morning shift and Elias complains about his calc instructor. It’s then Brock remembers about his art project. He’s fucked he has a night shit tomorrow and then he has another on Saturday. Meaning he only has so much time to work on that along with his short story and math homework — the problems of being a third year that has waited to get some requirements done.

Quinn is clearly crossed after his fifth beer and second time being Iced. He’s going off about this guy in his bio class that pretends that he is better than the 100 level bio series. Brock would have to agree because if this guy really were better, he would be in the 200 series. He gets distracted by the way Elias leans into his side. The way he places his head on his shoulder and passes a blunt between them.

Smoking with Elias will never get old. Once he learned that Elias smoked their friendship was solidified. Brock wouldn’t have though Elias was one to smoke, but there was one day in the ethics class they met in that Elias rolled up in a backward hat, sunglasses, and was chowing down on some french fries that he just knew. It also didn’t help when he took off his glasses that you could see how shot his eyes were.

Elias nudges him to take a hit, but he just shakes his head. He knows he should stop for the night. He’s already gone but just gone enough to know he is done. Elias just shrugs and hits the blunt himself.

Elias snuggles into him, even more, when he finished the blunt. Quinn looks like he is knocked out in his bed. Brock knows they should probably call it a night, but with the weight of Elias on his side makes falling asleep on the couch seem worth it. There have been nights when they have fallen asleep on the sofa while drunk, high, or crossed. Those nights have been some of the best nights of Brock night.

His roommate’s head rested in the crook of his neck; he can feel the heat of his breath every time he talks. It should get Brock has hot as it does, but then again it is Elias. God, he’s been so gone of Elias for what feels like forever. He knew to move in with him was going to be a bad idea, but it’s also been the best time of his life.

It doesn’t take long for Elias to finally fall asleep as he rests of Brock. He doesn't want to get up, so he doesn’t. He turns off the tv and moves just enough not to wake Elias, but enough to fall asleep without feeling like he is going to wake up sore.

\---

First Brock wakes to the alarm going off. He opens his eyes to see Quinn getting up for class meaning that it is eight am. There isn’t enough money in the world to make Brock get up right then. Elias is basically dead weight on top of him, but he likes it.

Quinn glares at Brock and flips him off before turning off his alarm. Brock closes his eyes when Quinn goes to the hall closet to grab clothes. He can sleep a few more hours.

\---

He wakes up for a second time when there is movement on top of him. He hears the little whimpers and wines. Opening his eyes, he knows Elias is having a bad dream, so he pets his head and rubs his back trying to get him to wake. It doesn’t take long for Elias to wake up.

His friend sits up meaning he is straddling Brock. He smiles and rubs his eyes. “Sorry about sleeping on you,” he says.

“It’s fine,” Brock says, “Bad dream?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“It’s just it is so real,” Elias mumbles. Brock rubs his leg hoping he knows he wants him to continue, “I just don’t know.”

Brock takes his hand, “You want to sleep more. Quinn doesn’t get back till noon so we can sleep till then.”

Elias cocks his head, “Like me sleep with you?”

Brock figures he might as well shoot his shot, “If you want.”

“Sure.”

Elias gets off of him, and Brock follows after. He still holds onto his hand as he leads them into his bedroom. They’re still in there clothes from the day before so Brock strips of his jeans and t-shirt. He looks at Elias who is trying to hide his blush, but right now Brock would rather sleep than care about that. So he walks over to Elias and tugs at the hem of his shirt, “Come on.”

Elias just nods and lets Brock strip off his shirt. Brock isn’t about to do his jeans, and he doesn't think Elias would let him, do he does it himself. They both climb into bed, Brock takes his usual side. He grabs for Elias and tugs him over onto his chest. “I don’t like it when you have nightmares,” he tells him.

“I don’t like having them,” Elias mumbles.

“I want to help.”

“Don’t think it something you can help with.”

Brock pushes back Elias' hair getting him to lean into the touch. He combs through it, and when he gets to the base of his neck, he plays with the ends. Brock thumbs circle on the back of his neck getting him to shiver. Elias gasps and lets out what Brock chooses to believe isn’t a whimper. “Sleep,” Brock says.

“Can’t with your hands all over me.” Elias smiles. God, he wants to kiss that smile away. “Do it then.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.” Elias blushes.

“Did I?” Did he really say that out loud?

“You did bud.”

“Fuck.”

“We can do that later,” Elias says, and Brock has had enough.

He lifts Elias chin so he can meet his lips. Even if Elias is taller than him, he always manages to make himself small and honestly Brock loves it. He’s always loved the way he’s done that even if he does think the awkward tall and lanky Swed is fucking adorable.

Brock press small kisses to Elias' lips. They aren’t soft like he thought they would be, but that’s nothing chapstick can’t fix. He doesn't even care; all he knows is that Elias makes these cutes little noises as Brock kisses him. Elias nips at his lips, but Brock doesn’t want anything more than the little kisses shared between them. He still is tired for the previous day he has had.

He pulls back from Elias getting him to whines. Brock brushes his nose again Elias and whisper, “We have to rest of the day baby,” he can’t ignore how Elias breath hitches at the word baby, “I want to sleep a little more.”

“Fine,” Elias mumbles before brushing his lips against Brock’s.

Brock places a kiss to Elias’ head, and Elias places a kiss on Brock’s shoulder.

\---

Brock wakes for a third time to the sound of yelling; it’s Quinn. “Mother fucker where are you.” Brock just groans not wanting to get up. Elias nuzzles at his shoulder before place a kiss there. He mumbles something that Brock can’t make out over Quinn’s yelling.

Honestly, Brock didn’t expect Quinn to open his door, but he does. He wishes he could have caught the look on his face when he walked into the room. He goes from angry, to confused, to being the smug little shit he is. Brock just flips him off and Elias groans, but that doesn't stop him from screaming, “Petey you fucking asshole. I pulled that Smirnoff out of my backpack, and my fucking professor was.”

“Suck to be you,” Elias mumbles into Brock's shoulder.

“Good job baby,” Brock says grabbing at his chin. He places a peck on his lips getting Quinn to go wide-eyed.

“So does this mean I get my own room now?” Quinn asks.

In unison, Elias and Brock say, “No.”

Quinn storms out of the room leaving them to share kisses for as long as they want.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find and yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3)


End file.
